I think I love you
by BonesCastleFan
Summary: Beckett accidentially revels her secret...what does castle do about it? Will it make them stromger? sorry...I suck at summaries.


Castle had a meeting with his publisher this morning on the manuscript of "Frozen Heat". Even though he had told Kate a week in advance, she was still disappointed when she arrived and there was no coffee placed on her desk and no Castle in the chair; his chair. The boys brought in the suspect, or as they call it, "perp" this morning to be interviewed. On most occasions, almost always, Castle was sitting right beside her on interrogations. It made her job easier, less stressful. Even if she'd never admit it aloud, she didn't know how she managed before without him. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ryan walking over to her desk.

"Beckett, Bobby is in interrogation 2." Ryan informed her, something he did quite often.

"Thanks Ryan." She faked a smile before picking up her folder and heading towards the room.

"No problem boss." The Irish quickly responded as if on cue.

Beckett entered the room and looked the suspect straight in the eye before taking her seat.

"Robert Lopez." She stated his name, cold on the tip of her tongue, "That's your name, right Bobby?"

She paused to look at her folder and once again at him. He was silent.

"Actually I know quite a bit about you." She started, "I know where you live, I know you don't have a record, I know you're not a member of any political party, and as soon as my team finishes searching your place I'm going to know even more…Eventually I'll find out but why don't you just tell me?"

Leaning forward with her hands on the table Beckett asked, "Why did you plant that bomb?"

…

Castle strolled in the prescient with two coffees in hand. He had just had a horrible meeting with Paula about his manuscript of "Frozen Heat". As he described it, it was torture. He tried to be polite and nice but it only ended in a screaming match. Once exiting the elevator he noticed that Beckett was not at her desk. He placed the coffee there for when she returned and went over to the boys.

"Hey guys." He greeted as he did every day.

"Hey Castle, what's going on bro?" Espo greeted back.

"Nothing really…where's Beckett?" he was planning to ask them how they were but the question escaped his mouth so fast, dying to know the answer.

"In the box with our suspect-"

"perp." Ryan corrected.

"Fine, she's in the box with our perp, Robert Lopez." Espo finished.

"I missed it?" he asked, sounding wounded.

"Gates wouldn't let us wait, sorry bro. She's in interrogation 2 if you want to listen in."

"Alright, thanks boys."

…

"Want me to refresh your memory?" Beckett asked Bobby, "You were standing here, by the lamp post. You dropped the backpack and ran as it exploded and killed 5 people."

"I didn't do what you're saying." He lied.

"Witnesses saw you drop your backpack Bobby."

"It wasn't mine!" he confessed.

"So you admit to having it?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"You just said that it wasn't yours." Beckett said in her strong detective voice, a step up, harder and louder now.

"Well you got me all confused!" he tried to defend, unsuccessfully.

"Did you or didn't you have it? It's a simple question." Beckett softened her voice a tad.

"I don't know."

"Who put you up to this Bobby? Who gave you that backpack?" she asked.

"I don't know, I don't remember!" he said quietly.

"You don't remember, how can you not remember?"

"I don't know, I was in shock! The bomb went off. Everyone was running and screaming and-"

"Okay, Okay. So you remember what happened what happened after the bomb went off but not before." She said, more than annoyed.

"It must have been one of those traumatic amnesia things…"

"Bobby! Don't lie to me." She warned.

"I'm telling you the truth! It was all a big blank! It was the trauma."

"It was not the trauma. You don't get to use that excuse."

"I swear I don't remember!" he yelled.

"The hell you don't remember! Do you want to know trauma? I was shot in the chest and remember every second of it!"

Kate have had enough and finished, leaving the room.

…

Behind the one-way mirror stood a very dumfounded Castle. Had he heard her right? She remembered everything?

"All this time, you remembered and you've kept this a secret?" he thought out loud.

Exiting the observation room, he went to confront her.


End file.
